If You Love Me
by iamoki
Summary: Roy x Riza. This is a series thingy, but each part can be read as an individual one-shot, or at least that's the idea.  the name is the title of the first 'chapter.' I couldn't think of a good name for the series as a whole because I'm terrible at names.
1. If You Love Me

**Background information: This takes place after the end of the manga series, so I guess it has some spoilers, but I don't remember which chapter. It's in volume 23 though.**

**The inspiration for this came from a Lyle Lovett Song I listened to in the car.**

**All credit for the characters and stuff goes to Hiromu Arakawa. I don't own any of it.**

It had been two months since Edward had left to study abroad. Everything had gone back to normal in Central, or as normal as it possibly could after all that had happened.

The colonel and his lieutenant were the only two people left in the office. It was getting dark outside, and it was almost time for them to go home.

The colonel yawned widely and sat back in his chair. "It's getting dark out. Shall we call it a day, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"I suppose, sir," she replied. Riza began to clean up around the office, putting away things that had been left sitting out, stacking papers, etc. After finishing her tidying, she walked to the front of the office and was about to open the door so they could leave, but Roy stopped her hand before she put it on the door handle.

"Wait," he said.

"Yes, sir?" she replied, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… There's something I've been meaning to ask you." He paused before continuing. "A couple months ago, when we were beneath central, before Envy killed himself… When you had your gun to my head, you said something to the effect of 'I do not intend to live on alone.' I was wondering, what exactly did you mean by that?" He tried to keep from sounding too concerned; he wanted to sound as if he regarded this as a trivial matter that he was only a little curious about.

Riza hesitated before answering. "I… I meant that… I can't live without you." She looked down and to the right a little, and Roy could see the faintest glow of red on her cheeks.

He cupped her chin in his hand and positioned her head so that she was looking at him. He smiley wryly, saying, "Silly, if you love me, just say 'I love you.'"

Riza looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but before any words escaped her lips, the colonel said, "Never mind. You don't need to say anything." He leaned forward and kissed her. They stood there that way for several minutes.

They pulled apart, and Riza said, "I'll say it anyway." Roy smiled and leaned in for another kiss, but before their lips met, she whispered, "I love you."


	2. To Put It Simply

It was springtime. Not that there was anything remarkable about that; it was just spring, and today was just another day. Or it would have been, were it not for the fact that Roy had some plans to go through with. He lounged at his desk like he usually did, with his feet on top of it and the chair leaned back. He slipped his right hand into his pocket.

Looking towards the open door, he noticed Hawkeye walking down the hallway, in the direction of the office. She entered, and upon her doing so, Roy stood.

"Shouldn't you be finishing your paperwork, sir?" she asked.

"Perhaps, but I have other, more important matters to discuss with you. The paperwork can wait," he replied. "Would you honor me with a short excursion?"

"Of course, sir." Riza placed the stack of papers she was carrying on the corner of the desk. They exited the office, and made their way to the front of the building. Once outside, Riza spoke, "May I inquire as to where we are going?"

"Yes, if you want," came the reply.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular; mostly just wherever we end up." Riza was slightly confused at the colonel's strange response, but she said nothing.

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon, and the weather was mild. As they walked, they talked about lots of things: what was going on around Central, how ridiculous Mustang's other subordinates could be, how the colonel needed to be more proficient in completing his paperwork on time, and other such matters. They continued like this for a little more than half an hour, and the whole time, Roy kept his right hand in his pocket.

"Sir, earlier, you mentioned some very important matters which must be discussed. Perhaps we should discuss them," Riza suggested.

"That is an excellent idea," Roy said. He halted, and Hawkeye did the same. Turning to face her, he said, "I have been pondering this for a very long time, Hawkeye, and I have come to the conclusion that it is a matter which can no longer be ignored," he began, taking on a serious, almost businesslike tone.

"To put it simply, I love you," Roy said. He knelt on one knee, and finally removed his right hand from his pocket. In it he held a small black box. He flipped the lid open to reveal a silver ring with five small diamonds embedded in the metal. "Riza, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Riza's mouth opened slightly, into a rather surprised expression, before tears came to her eyes.

Roy stood up, asking, "What's wrong?"

Riza smiled through tears of joy, saying, "I thought you'd never ask." When she said this, Roy, too, could feel tears come to his eyes, and he quickly threw his arms around her, because he didn't want to seem like more of an idiot than she already knew him to be.

She hugged him back, and she felt her feet leave the ground for a few seconds. Roy placed her back on her feet and kissed her, slipping the engagement ring onto her finger. Their fingers entwined as they made their way back to the command center.

A few minutes later, they arrived back at the command center. Before they went inside, Roy asked, "Do we tell the others now, or do we not?"

"Let's not," Riza replied.

"Why, just out of curiosity?"

"No reason, really, let's just not. Not yet at least."

"Okay."

Upon entering the office, they unclasped their hands, but not one of the subordinates in the room missed the large, somewhat goofy grin on Mustang's face, and they certainly noticed that the lieutenant had a small smile on her face, which was a rare occurrence indeed.

Immediately they knew something was up. Fuery was the first to say something.

"Sir, did something happen? You seem like you're in an awfully good mood…" he asked tentatively.

"I'm just in a really good mood today," he replied.

"But sir, it's Monday. You're never in a good mood on Monday," Havoc said.

"Today I am," insisted Mustang.

"What about you, Lieutenant? You seem awfully happy for a Monday too," said Havoc, determined to figure out what was going on. "Actually, you seem awfully happy for any day of the week."

"I'm just in a good mood, that's all. Now, may I remind you that you have work to do?" she answered. She never failed to reprimand them for slacking off.

Havoc just wouldn't give up. "Seriously, you two, there's gotta be something up!"

"Actually, he has a point," interjected Falman. "Not only are both of you in surprisingly good moods, there is also the fact that you are in good moods after… shall we say, spending time together. All evidence points to the conclusion that there is, indeed, something you're not telling us."

"No, warrant officer, I believe we both have stated that there is nothing going on, and I believe that I already mentioned that you all have work to attend to!" Hawkeye was beginning to sound dangerous, just like her normal self. She brushed some loose strands of hair out of her eyes with her left hand, forgetting that there was now a ring on it.

"Oh, really, there's nothing going on?" remarked Havoc, noticing the silver band around the lieutenant's finger. "What about that ring there? You mean to say that means nothing?" He was right; Hawkeye never wore jewelry to work, aside from the earrings she always had on.

"Perhaps I just decided to wear a ring today," she replied.

"I don't remember seeing that ring before your little excursion with the colonel earlier," countered Falman. "Come on. We all know there's something up. You should just quit trying to hide it, because it's not working."

The colonel and the lieutenant exchanged a quick glance, and a silent agreement was made to go ahead and tell them.

Mustang stood up, and for a moment, all his subordinates, except for Hawkeye, feared for their lives. Then Riza stood up as well. The colonel walked around behind the lieutenant and gently hugged her from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder, saying, "Men, I am pleased to introduce the future Mrs. Riza Mustang."

Chaos ensued.


	3. Their Wedding Ceremony

_Background information: Roy and Riza's wedding. The guest list: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Kain Fuery, Heymans Breda, Jean Havoc, Vato Falman, Alex Louis Armstrong, Olivier Mira Armstrong, Mei Chang, Winry Rockbell, Rebecca Catalina, Maria Ross, Denny Brosh, Gracia and Elicia Hughes, Lin Yao, Lan Fan, Pinako Rockbell, Sheska, Chris Mustang (Madame Christmas)._

_(Roy)_

Roy stood at the front of the small church. He didn't think he'd ever been so nervous in his whole life. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it much longer, whether he'd keel over and die, explode out of nervousness, or melt because of how beautiful Riza was.

_(Riza)_

Riza stood outside the doors of the sanctuary, wondering if she really wanted to go through with this. She didn't think she'd be able to make it through the ceremony without having some sort of mental breakdown, whether it was from nerves or from seeing Roy and his abnormally large amount of irresistibility waiting for her at the front of the church.

The double doors slowly opened.

_(Roy)_

Elicia Hughes, the flower girl, skipped down the aisle, doing whatever it is that flower girls do. Then came… Riza. She was even more stunning than Roy had imagined her to be. Her hair was down, not in its usual clip, and she was wearing the most modest white dress possible. No lace, no embroidery, nothing. It wasn't low cut, but instead it covered her entire chest and back and the base of her neck. Her bouquet consisted of baby's breath and a single yellow rose. She began her walk down the middle of the church. The whole congregation stood and the musician on the grand piano began playing.

Riza had never looked more nervous than when she began her walk down the aisle. Her eyes flicked around the sanctuary restlessly. She looked up at him and they made eye contact. She blushed a little and smiled shyly. He smiled back at her. She reached the chancel, and the ceremony began.

Roy was lucky not to pass out, because she was simply beautiful.

_(Riza)_

Riza walked slowly down the aisle. Everyone was standing as she passed by, and it made her exceedingly nervous. She didn't like having so many people watching her at once. What if she tripped? What if she passed out from locking her knees or something stupid like that? Then she looked up and saw Roy. He was there, waiting for her, slightly slack-jawed, and looking at her like he could never look away. She… had never seen him look this… amazing. His hair was combed, for once, and he looked much better in a tuxedo than he did in a military uniform. She felt herself blush a little and smiled, and he smiled back. All doubt was erased from her mind.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she reached the front of the church.

_(Roy)_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony," droned the priest.

"Screw holy matrimony," muttered Roy, "I don't believe in holiness." Riza gave him a look that clearly said, 'Shut up, this is our wedding, so stop making fun of marriage, dammit!"

The priest didn't hear Roy's comment and continued with his monotone, "Do you, Roy Mustang, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till by death to you part?"

"I do."

_(Riza)_

"And do you, Riza Hawkeye, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till by death do you part?"

"I do." As those words escaped her lips, she realized what that little phrase meant. It meant that she was forever bound to this man. She would always be by his side, and he would always be by hers, and she was okay with that.

_(Roy)_

He took her hands in his, saying, "I, Roy Mustang, take you, Riza Hawkeye, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till by death do we part."

_(Riza)_

Still holding Roy's hands, she replied, "And I, Riza Hawkeye, take you, Roy Mustang, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till by death do we part."

Roy slipped a ring onto the fourth finger of Riza's left hand, saying, "With this ring I do wed thee."

_(Roy)_

As he placed the ring on Riza's finger, Roy realized what that ring meant. It meant that he was forever going to be with this woman. He would hold her, and she would hold him, and he was okay with that.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife," announced the preacher. The whole congregation applauded. "You may kiss your bride," he told Roy.

"I look ridiculous," muttered Riza in the pause after he spoke.

"No. You look beautiful," replied Roy, and he kissed her, running one hand through her hair. He kissed her like he'd never kissed her before, and she kissed him back. She was his now, and he was hers, they belonged to each other, and he was never going to give her up.

_(Riza)_

Riza stood there she was happy, right there in Roy's arms, and she never wanted that moment to end. She wished that she could stay there, like that, forever.

Looking up at him, Riza said, "I love you, Roy Mustang," and he replied,

"I love you too, Riza Mustang." Then he kissed her again.


End file.
